Imperial Awards and Medals
The different branches of the military forces of the Imperium distribute medals and awards of all sorts to their members for bravery, dedication to the Imperial cause, or the simple act of being shot and living to talk about it (amongst others). Some of them are universal while others are specific to a certain branch of the Imperium's military forces or specific to a certain sector, planet, regiment, navy wing or battlegroup. (Please note that this thread deals only with awards for non-Space Marine combatants.) Imperial Guard Universal Imperial Guard awards and medals. *Imperatoris Protectus (Bronze): For soldiers wounded once in battle. Not awarded posthumously. *Imperatoris Protectus (Silver): For soldiers wounded twice in battle. Not awarded posthumously. *Imperatoris Protectus (Gold): For soldiers wounded three times in battle. Not awarded posthumously. *Imperatoris Protectus (Gold with crossed swords): Veterans wounded four or more times carry this insignia. Not awarded posthumously. 'Armored and Mechanised Regiments' All awards granted for armored regiments. These may also be granted to self-propelled artillery regiments and armored elements of the mechanized infantry regiments. *Emperor's Hammer: granted for tank commanders who have shown particular skill in their line of duty. *Salvation Cog: crews of tank recovery vehicles can be awarded the "Salvation Cog" by the Mechanicus for retrieving broken or destroyed tanks in the heat of battle. 'Artillery Regiments' All awards granted for artillery regiments. 'Drop Regiments' All awards granted for drop regiments only. 'Infantry Regiments' All awards granted for infantry, light infantry heavy infantry and drop regiments. These may also be granted to infantrymen of the mechanized infantry regiments. *Infantry Assault Ribbon: Awarded to a soldier who participates in (and survives) three assaults on enemy positions. Considered of little value by veterans. 'Rough Rider Regiments' All awards for Cavalry and Rough Rider regiments, none are awarded posthumously. *Golden Lance: awarded to riders for acts above and beyond the call of duty *Golden Lance 2nd class: earned for a second act of valor, the medal bears the image of a pair of lances crossed over a kite shield. *''Ferrum Equus'': awarded for acts of remarkable horsemanship in battle. Imperial Navy 'Navy Fleets' *Order of the Imperial Armada (Officer): awarded to junior officers (midshipmen through lieutenants) for outstanding military leadership, extreme bravery, or other extraordinary feat. *Order of the Imperial Armada (Commander): awarded to senior officers (lieutenant commanders through commodore-captains) for outstanding military leadership, extreme bravery, or other extraordinary feat. *Order of the Imperial Armada (Lord): awarded to flag officers (rear admirals to lord admirals) for outstanding military leadership, extreme bravery, or other extraordinary feat. *Crossed Sabers Medallion: awarded for leading a successful boarding action. *Crux Merito de Navali: awarded to ratings and petty/warrant officers for outstanding feats of bravery and leadership in combat. *''Custos Stellarum'': awarded for being wounded in a successful boarding action either defending or attacking. *Emperor's Shield: awarded to naval officers and men who showed particular skills in their duties. *Naval Aide-de-camp to the Emperor: An honorary title given to senior and experienced naval officers, or those that have proven to be great strategists or tacticians. In practice, holders of the title often served as advisors to the Lord High Admiral or other officials. Among them, one was appointed as the ceremonial "First and Principal Naval Aide-de-camp," who was the chief advisor to the Lord High Admiral of the Navy. 'Navy Wings' All awards granted for smaller-than-escort craft squadrons. *Winged Skull (Single Skull): Commemorates the pilot's tenth victory. *Winged Skull (Double Skull): Twenty enemies have fallen at the hands of this skilled ace. *Winged Skull (Triple Skull): After downing thirty enemy space- or aircraft, it is clear that this man carries the Emperor's blessings. Warzone-specific medals *Tomb Destroyer Aquila: given only to those Regiments that fought in the Alliance War. Depicts a Golden Aquila perched atop a silver broken coffin, representing the Imperium's triumph against the Necrons. Regiment-specific medals 'Hald System' *Iron Cross (1st; 2nd and 3rd Class): Awarded for acts of courage in the line of duty. *Knight's Cross: Awarded for acts of extraordinary valour and dedication beyond what is required in face of the enemy. The bearer of the Cross will have the honour to wear the prefix 'Knight' before his or her original title (For example 'Knight Captain' or 'Knight Sergeant'). 'Medici Imperial Guard' *Order of the Holy Eyes: named for St. Phygia's hateful look toward the monsters on Medici this award is given to any unit that has won 20 victories against Orks- often given to entire Brigades. *''Custodem Vitae'': awarded to anyone who saved the life of a superior officer - a small plaque worn on the same chain as dogtags bearing an Aquila and a shield. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Navy